Three-dimensional (3-D) video offers a high-quality and immersive multimedia experience, which has only recently become feasible on consumer electronics and mobile platforms through advances in display technology, signal processing, transmission technology, and circuit design. It is currently being introduced to the home through various channels, including by Blu-ray Disc™, cable and satellite transmission, etc., as well as to mobile networks through 3-D enabled smartphones, etc. Concepts related to delivery of such content through wireless networks are being developed.